Sweet
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Alfred wants to win Arthur love but will he have enough time. Hopeful with the help of his friends maybe Alfred can finally be happy.
1. Wishing for more

Hello a new story!this fanficion is dedicated to my friend Hollow-my-Heart! i hope you like it. The rating may change later i don't know yet? Enjoy!

Alfred is laying in a field of grass think about the past years and his love for Arthur Kirland. He used to be his best friends when they were children but everything change once they went to high school. There was an exchange student that became Arthur boyfriend and he started to ignore Alfred. This is Alfred last chance to show Arthur that he loves him because Arthur is planning to move back to London after his senior year.

Alfred stares at the fluffy white clouds and thinks _Will Arthur ever love me? Can I win his love in a year or ever? I would give my life for him but he can't even give me a minute of his time?_ Alfred's mind is filled with doubts but in his heart he is feeling love for one and only Arthur.

Mathieu sees his brother in the grass and wonder what he was thinking. "Hey bum what is on your mind?" He shouts out to the dazed Alfred.

"What? Who's there?" Alfred gets up to see who was talking to him and notice his younger brother. "Oh hey it is just you. I thought it was a killer." Alfred laughs and Mathieu joins him.

"So what are you doing here? Thinking about Arthur again?" Mathieu knows about his brother's crush and wants to help in any way he can. He felt sorry that Alfred loves someone that can't love him back. Mathieu had his own boyfriend and wants the same happiness for his brother as well.

"Yes and no. How can make him know that I love so much? If he can't love me who can love me Mattie? Am I unlovable?" Alfred feels likes he is about to cry but Mathieu holds him and comforts him.

"No silly. Everyone loves you but you just don't notice. If Arthur can't love you then it is his lose, you can find someone better and will love you for who you are. I love you Alfred!" Mathieu hugs his older brother which nearly causes Alfred to be out of breath.

"Ok thank! Let go I am dying! How did I get a brother who is wiser than me?" Alfred pushes his brother a little so he could breathe. He wonders _How does Mattie know how to make me feel better. He is the best brother!_

Mathieu smiles at his brother and responds "I got the better genes! Let's go home before mom gets worried. Race you home!"

"Last one there is a rotten egg" Alfred shouts to Mathieu. Then the two teenagers ran as fast as possible to their nearby home.

Alfred runs as if all the problems in the world couldn't stop him and before he knows it he is home. Mathieu right behind him whizzing but he could see that Mathieu is happy as well.

"Well I guess you're the rotten egg." Alfred stated and laughs. Then their mom yells for them to get inside and they do.

The boy's mom is beautiful with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes; her name is Lucy. She works as a lawyer as well as their father but he doesn't come home as much. She is make dinner and tells the boys to set the table. They had dinner without their father. Alfred knows he has to work but he thinks that he is avoiding the family because he has two gay sons. Their mom tells them that their father loves them.

"Alfred and Mathieu go to bed you have the first day of school tomorrow. Don't forget anything and I can't drive you next morning so you're on own." Lucy tells the boys before they go to their rooms.

Alfred doesn't want to think about school yet because then it will lead to thoughts about Arthur. He looks around his room for his uniform and it is nowhere to be found. He is about to asks his mother but then she says "It is in your closet in the dry cleaners bag." Then he looks and it is where she says it was.

"Thanks mom." Alfred shouts to his mom and wonders how she knows what he needs. Alfred goes to take a shower and wonders how the last year of high school will go. He gets dress for bed but he can't fall asleep so he decides to bother Mathieu.

"Hey Mattie what are you up to?' Alfred asks but them he hears his brother talking on the phone with his boyfriend and leaves the room. All he hears is Mathieu giggling and he envies his brother sometimes.

Alfred goes to his bed and thinks about Arthur. Then slowly he drifts into a dream.

_Hello Alfred I missed you he hears Arthur voice whispering in his ear. Arthur looked like an angel and seems so real. Alfred couldn't help but touch his cheek and it felt so soft. Arthur smiles and holds Alfred closer to him. Alfred blushes, wants to kiss Arthur, and tell him that he loves him. But before he could do anything he felts Arthur touch his face and pulls it closer to him. Before he knows it Arthur kisses him and he tastes so sweet. Arthur is about to say something but then…. _

The alarm goes off. "Damn it right when it was getting good." Alfred whines and notice the clock says 6:30 am. _Crap I have to get dress fast and eat!_ Alfred finds his uniform, puts it on and runs to the kitchen. Mathieu already dressed and eating pancakes that were probably made by him.

"Good morning sleep head. Eat some food and then we have to go. Oh Yeah I am driving mom gave me gas money for the car." Mathieu informing Alfred what is going on.

"Ugg fine mommy if I have to." Alfred giving his brother sassy because he wants to drive this morning but he guesses that their mom trusts Mathieu more than him. Mathieu notices that his brother looks like a mess and tries to fix him. First he fixes the tie, push off the crumble off the shirt and give his brother a comb.

"What I can't look too bad" Alfred says in confusion and goes to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and notice his hair looks like something tried to eat it. He combs his hair but still had one hair that will not go down so he left it. He looks at the mirror one more time and thinks he looks fine.

"Ok now I am ready to go. At least I think?" Alfred kinda nervous because he yet to Arthur again since last year.

Mathieu looks at his brother and says "It will be fine and I will be there ok. Let's go before we are late to school." He grabs Alfred and runs to the car. He drives off to school and Alfred can't turn back now and his fate has been set.

What does Alfred have in store for his senior year? Will Arthur come to his senses? Time will only tell?

Ehhhh I tried my first Alfred and Arthur story


	2. School is hell

Sorry for the late update. i had school excuse! I will be updating my other stories. But i hope you enjoy this chapter.

The first day of school usual is not too hard but Alfred is getting nervous the closer they got to the school. They went to the Loins Academy of South Carolina and it is an international school with students from around the world.

Mathieu drives closer to the school but not too fast because he knows that his brother really didn't want to go. Alfred is feeling sick, wants to get out of the car, and run as far as he can. But before he knew they were at the school because he saw the two big loins at the front of the school. Loins Academy is a huge high school and is style with roman architecture.

Alfred dreads going into the school but he had to go. Mathieu smiles at him and he smiles back but he real just wants to run.

The brothers enter the school and it is chaos. Everyone is running around and looking for their friends.

"This is worse than the zoo." Alfred looks around trying to find Arthur but he finds Arthur and Francis making out. He feels like he is gets that sick feeling back.

Mathieu looks at his brother and notice that he looks sick."Hey Alfred are you ok?" He looks in the direction that Alfred was looking and relies why he is sick. "Sorry Alfred." Mathieu reaches for his brother but he just pushes him away.

"I need some time alone." Alfred mumbles and runs to the closest bathroom. He starts to cry and didn't know what to do. _How could I think that I could just have Arthur love me? Ha ha I am so stupid. I just want to die. My heart hurts so bad. Who will save me? _ Alfred just sits there waiting for something but then he gets a text.

From Ivan: Good Luck in School! Look out for Gilbert. Good luck with your lover. If you need help txt me!

Alfred laughs and feels a little better. Ivan is one of his good friends in school but he graduated last year. He is in college for engineering.

Alfred's respond: Thanks man. If you could can you kill Francis for me? Lol jk. I will watch Gilbert for you. Good Luck with college! P.S Don't kill anyone.

Then Alfred gets another text but it is from Mathieu.

From Mathieu: Are you ok? Where are you? The assembly is about to start. Well I saved you seat. Just look for Lars. I hope to see you soon.

Alfred responds: Yeah I am fine. I will there in a sec.

Alfred puts his phone in his pocket and then goes to wash his face. _I hope my face doesn't look to bad. _ Alfred looks in the mirror to see if it looks like he had cried. He seem to look fine so he heading towards the auditorium. On the way he sees Antonio run after Romano and giggles at the couple. The reason is that Antonio tries to date Romano for years and he always just runs from Antonio.

Alfred finally gets to the auditorium and looks for Lars which was not too hard to find because Lars is very tall and his hair kinda stick out.

Mathieu waves his hand so his brother could see him. "Hey Alfred you ok now?" Mathieu asks because he is worried about his brother.

"Yeah I am fine. Oh hey Lars. Did you grow like another foot this year?" Alfred jokes with the Nordic and sits next to his brother.

"You're so funny Alfred. I miss you too." Lars laughs and nudges Alfred a little.

"Hey you two don't dare fight. I would like to stay out of trouble this year." Mathieu freaks out a little. He knows that Lars and Alfred are friends but they tend to fight each other sometime.

"Oh you will get in trouble for being too cute." Lars says, holds Mathieu in his arms, and kisses him on the lips. Mathieu blushed but can't help but kiss him back.

"Eww! Not in front of me!' Alfred exclaims. But he is real jealous of his brother because he had someone to kiss and it just to pains to see him happy when he is miserable.

"Sorry Alfred it is just I haven't seen Lars in a long time." Mathieu pleads with his brother.

"I guess I will move. I will try to find Gilbert." Alfred search for the albino in the huge space and finds his white hair. He walks towards him and Gilbert seems to be shock that he has been found.

"Hey Alfred I thought I would never see you here again." Gilbert says in a shock because he knows the situation that Alfred is going though.

"Ha Ha no I am here and ready to go crazy. So you and Ivan are going out now?" Alfred questions his friend.

"What how do you about that? We hook up in the summer since Mattie had dumped me. I was a mess and Ivan helped me out. But don't tell anyone Please. Not even Mattie!" Gilbert says in a rush and blushes a little.

"Chill dude. I was texting Ivan today and he told me to look out for you. So I guessed that you guys are going out." Alfred reassures his friend and is happy that they are going out.

Next Alfred relies that Arthur is sitting in the row in front of them. Also Francis is touch Arthur right in front of him. Alfred tries to ignore but he just felt sick.

Gilbert notices that Alfred looks a little pale. "Hey are you ok buddy?"

"Umm yeah sure. I hope this assemble start soon because I am bored." Alfred says trying to ignore that fact that Arthur and Francis are making out in front of him.

"Then you want to do something fun?" Gilbert asks him and thinks of a funny prank that could help Alfred to get his mind off Arthur.

"What did you have in mind?" Alfred seems to be a little worried about Gilbert's plan but it will be fun.

Gilbert whispers something into Alfred's ear and he starts to laugh his butt off. He nodes in agreement to the plan.

"Dude we are going to get into so much trouble for this but it will be awesome" Alfred whispers to his friend while walking out of the auditorium.

They walk to the backstage and right when the curtain open Alfred and Gilbert flash their asses to the whole school.

Mathieu is disappointed by his brother's and his ex's actions while Lars is encouraging him by screaming. He is thinking _Great Alfred has gone and done something stupid and Gilbert is encouraging him. Omg why did he do this! And Lars seems to enjoy it!_

"Lars can you stop looking at my brother's ass Mathieu grumbles to his boyfriend.

"Oh don't worry your ass is a lot cute Mattie." Lars whispers in Mathieu ear and grabs his ass. Mathieu blushes and kisses Lars.

Arthur stares at Alfred's ass and wonders why Alfred would pull such a prank.

"That is a nice ass. Hey Arthur maybe we should let him in our bed." Francis says with a grin liking the view.

"Shut up you frog he is one of my friends. He does not look that great." Arthur says in an anger tone and blushes at the fact that Alfred's ass is kinds cute.

"I am sorry mon petit lapin. I didn't mean to get you mad" Francis grabs Arthur, nibbles on his neck and they embrace each other with kisses.

Alfred and Gilbert ran off the stage as fast as possible.

"Omg that was legendary!" Alfred says with a heaving breath. He felt a little better but he hopes that his dad does not find out.

"Yeah dude. Did you see everyone faces? So funny. My best idea yet!" Gilbert proud of his prank and felt it made Alfred better but his brother will be very anger.

"We have to get our schedule and I hope no one finds that we pulled that prank and I bet our asses are on everyone's phones." Alfred says and laughs his ass off. Then he receives two text messages.

From Mattie: OMG WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU! THE PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU! COME BACK TO SCHOOL BEFORE I GET LARS TO FIND YOU! P.S. everyone took picture of your ass!

Alfred responds: Chill bro. I am fine thanks for asking. Sweet! Ok I am coming soon.

From Ivan: Who took a picture of Gilbert's and your ass? What the hell did you do today with in the time you came to school.

Alfred respond: Oh we did a prank! It was epic wish you could have joined us. But yeah I had some on my mind (Arthur ) and Gilbert help to forget about. I am sorry if he gets into any trouble I will take the heat .

Ivan respond: I guess it is ok. I will text Gilbert. Bye don't rape anyone (Arthur) P.S. I didn't kill anyone yet. Lol.

Alfred smiles, notice the Gilbert has a worried look and asks "Are you ok?" Hoping that Ivan is not to mad at Gilbert.

"Yeah I am fine. I hope my brother doesn't see the picture that is all. But Ivan says he likes my ass in the picture. That is another reason why it is so epic. We should get back to the school." Gilbert says to Alfred and starts to walk towards the school.

They sneaked in and sit next to Mathieu. He gives them the death glare.

"Hey Mattie we came back." Alfred says with a nervous laugh.

"That is great now be quiet and don't do anything!" Mathieu says to Alfred trying to keep him out trouble.

The assembly went for about an hour and Alfred fell asleep a couple times. They all got their schedules; he had a few classes with Mattie, Lars and Gilbert. But his nightmare seems to come true Arthur is in everyone of his classes and Francis is attached to the hip with Arthur. This year will be one of the worst years ever and he hated that he couldn't change it.

Finally last period has come and Alfred feels so sick but then he notice the Arthur is alone and Francis is not with him at the moment.

Arthur walks toward Alfred with a smile and asks "Hey Alfred how was your day?"

Alfred doesn't respond right away because he is in shock that Arthur is talking to him.

"I am fine. Is Francis in this class to?' Alfred asks nervously and he feels like his heart is about to burst.

"No he took this class before and I need my art credit. You look kinda sick are you sure you're ok?" Arthur looks worried and he want to make sure the Alfred is ok.

"Yeah I am fine. It just really warm in the school that is all." Alfred tries to give a good excuse to Arthur so that he would stop worrying about him.

Arthur reaches to touch Alfred's forehead to see if he has a fever. Alfred blushes and feels that his face is turning red. He really wanted to kiss Arthur at that moment but he had to control himself.

"Your forehead is kinda warm. I will get a wet towel don't go anywhere." Arthur leaves to get the towel.

Alfred is embarrassed that Arthur hasn't figured it out and thinks that he is sick but he really is lovesick for him. He notices a sketch book with Arthur's books and he looks thought it. Alfred sees drawings of Francis but in the back there are drawings of what looks like him. He is shocked that Arthur still thinks about him and that he can draw well. Before he could look at more sketches Arthur is there.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? What gives the right to look thought my personal objects!" Arthur rips the sketch book out of Alfred's hand and ruins one of the pictures.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to do that" Alfred says softly and he sees that Arthur is hurt.

"Look what you made me do! This all your fault! I should have never even talked to you today. Just leave me alone!" Arthur yells at Alfred.

Alfred is in shock and has so many feelings inside of him. "I am really sorry. Maybe I can but fix it?" Alfred trying to help Arthur with the picture.

"NOO Go away!" Arthur pushes Alfred away and leaves the classroom.

Alfred notices that Arthur looks like he was about to cry. He felt so bad but it was an accident. The thoughts in Alfred's mind _He still remembers who I am and he draws me? But now I have ruined it. Arthur is so mad at me and now I bet he is crying to Francis. He will never love me and he hates me now. What can I do to make it better? _

Alfred sits in the chair lost in his thoughts.

Will Arthur and Alfred make up? What will happen to Gilbert and Alfred? Will they be punished for the prank? Where are Mathieu and Lars?

French in the Chapter

Mon petit lapin: my little rabbit.

Lars is my name for Demark

should i continue this story? I don't know if it is any good?


	3. Arthur's Secret

Omg this chapter was hard to write. It has some parent abuse in it. i had to put some angst in it. Sorry for the late update! enjoy!

Alfred walks out school with a storm of feelings in side of him. He wants to fixed things between Arthur and him. He is irritated, depressed and glad. The fact that Arthur still remembers him please Alfred but he screws things up by snooping into Arthur's things. His thoughts are lingering _How do solve this issues? Will Arthur ever forgive me for my mistakes? Why does my life have to be so difficult?_ Alfred waits outside of the school for his brother and hopes that he comes soon before he goes mad.

Mathieu walks into Alfred's class but he doesn't see his brother there. Instead he is sees Arthur and he looks upset about something.

"Hey Arthur are you ok?" Mathieu asks and he wants to comfort the trouble teen.

"Alfred just leave me alone!" Arthur shouts but then he turns around and relies it is Mathieu. "Oh my I didn't mean to yell at you Mathew. It just I am so confused right now." Arthur mumbles out and starts to sob.

"Aww it will be ok Arthur. Just talk to me. I promise I will not tell anyone." Mathieu sat next to him and rub his back.

"But promise you will not tell Alfred ok." Arthur pleads with Mathieu because he was about to pour out his feelings to him.

"I promise Arthur your secret is safe with me." Mathieu reassures his friend but he wants to know what happen to make him this sad.

"Um ok I think I am in love with Alfred. But I have always loved him but I was waiting for to make his move. He never did come but now he is trying. I don't know if that is enough for me." Arthur says while blushing. Mathieu gave him a confused look and wanting him to explain more.

"Right why would I date Francis? Well it was the beginning of high school and I was hoping Alfred would ask me out but he was always with Ivan so I figure he didn't like me. Francis's charm is irresistible and he asked me out. I kinda fell for him." Arthur pours out his feelings and he feels very self concision about his secret.

"Ok that explains a lot but why didn't you just ask Alfred? He really likes you and trying his hardest to get your attention but it seemed like you rejected him every time. Have you ever thought about how he feels? Arthur get your feels straighten out but here is Alfred's cell number. If he asked who gave it to tell it was me. Please don't break my brother's heart or many people will be mad at you including me. Bye Arthur I wish the best for you." Mathieu gives the number to Arthur and walks out of the room.

Arthur is left in the room all by himself and alone with only his thoughts. He waits for Francis to come and get him which is hopeful soon because he didn't want to think about his problems.

Mathieu walks towards the exit of the school but is stop by Francis.

"Bonjour Mathieu Cava?" Francis asks in his native tongue hope to lure the petit blond.

" Cava Bien? Désole mais je allé mon chez maintenant." Mathieu says in a rush because he wants to get to his brother.

" Mais mon petit. J'adore toi." Francis tries to use his charm on Mathieu but it seems to not work on him and Mathieu began to be annoyed with the Frenchman.

"Au revoir Francis" Mathieu walks away but Francis grabs him and forces a kiss on him. Mathieu reacts by hitting him and kicks him in the groin.

"How dare you do that! You French bastard! I will get my boyfriend to kick your ass!" Mathieu yells at Francis and runs out of there before the pitiful Frenchman talks again. He sees Alfred outside and hopes that he doesn't notice anything.

"Hey brother what took you so long? What happen to you? Are you ok?" Alfred notices that Mathieu lips were red and he looks as if he will cry.

"Yeah I am fine. Could you drive I am not feeling well. Can you take me to Lars's house please?' Mathieu barley could make the words out and sobs.

Alfred hugs his brother and wants to soothe him. He is worried about him and wants to know what happen but Mathieu like to keep to himself sometimes. "Ok. Do you need anything else?" Alfred wants to make his brother happy and help him in any way possible.

"Yeah don't get in trouble and tell mom I am staying the night at Lars. I will call later I promise. Text me later too." Mathieu tells Alfred and hopes that Arthur will talk to Alfred tonight.

"Yeah I can do that." Alfred gets in the car and takes his brother to Lars's house which was so big. Lars lives with his brothers and there is like five people in the house.

"Bye text you later and be careful." Mathieu warns his brother as he drives off.

Alfred gets home and sees his father's car in the parking lot. He gets an uneasy feeling in his gut and he checks his phone out with two text massages. One from Gilbert and the other is an unknown number.

From Gilbert: Dude I am soo sorry but we total got caught! My bro knows! I think it was Lars little brother Lukas. Damn him. I am sooo sorry ttyl. I am getting ground for life!

_Great now I will never get see Arthur and my dad will kill me! My life just gets better and better. Uggg I have to see the next text before I have no phones rights._ Alfred is panicking and does not want to go inside the house at the moment.

From unknown: Hey this is Arthur I just wanted to talk to you. I am so sorry about today you didn't deserve that. Please forgive me. Txt asap!

Alfred is shocked and wonders how he got his number but Alfred texts him back as soon as possible. _ Maybe I can fix this and maybe he likes me too? _ Alfred thinks about the possible but he had to send this text and go in the house of hell.

Alfred responds: Oh Hello Arthur. I forgive you. But I am really sorry for what I did today. I had no right to go through your stuff. Maybe we should hang out some time? Idk just saying.

Alfred sent the text and _now there is no turning back or running from the problem I must go in the house._

"Hello I am home?" Alfred announces and sees his parents at the table with disappointed looks on their faces'.

"Sit down Alfred Franklin Jones." His father says in a stern tone. "Your mother and I are very disappointed in your actions. How do explain yourself boy! What colleges will take delinquent like you! Do have anything to say for yourself!" His father yells and slaps Alfred in the face but he doesn't flinch. Alfred just stares at his father and waits for his mother to try and clam his father. Lucy sits on the table and waits for Alfred to plead his case to his father.

"Well at least I don't hit children and come home drunk." Alfred says to his father calmly and it seems he wants a fight.

"Boy you don't dare disrespect me! You can't tell me what to do!" His yells and then Alfred cell goes off. His father becomes filled with rage.

"Give me that damn phone before I break you!" He yells at his son.

Alfred slowly retrieves the phone and puts it on the table.

"Who texted you? Your boyfriend? Who is it!" Alfred's father starts be annoyed with all this conflict.

"I don't know? Can I just go to my room? Please mom?" Alfred pleads with his mother because she is sober.

"I am so sorry honey but your father still wants to talk to you." His mother says in a mumble hoping that her husband will not hit Alfred again.

"No let the damn boy leave. I want him out my sight before I kick some sense in him!" His father tells him to leave and throws the phone out of anger.

Alfred's runs to the phone and hopes that it is in working condition. Then he runs to his room. He looks at his phone the screen is a little cracked but still working. There were two texts on his phone. One from Mattie and the other from Arthur.

From Mattie: Hey are you ok? Is dad home? I am sorry I left you but I will explain later in person what happen.

Alfred's responds: Yeah that is fine. Yeah dad is home and is drunk. We got into another fight. I hope mom will be ok.

From Arthur3: Oh umm Idk if that is a good idea. I am still dating Francis but maybe the three of us can hang out?

Alfred's Responds: Uhh no thanks nvm. Just ignore what I said. Well I am beat and I am going to bed. Good night see at school.

Alfred sent the text and hopes that Arthur would leave him alone. _Wow and I thought he might want to be more than friends. He had to say something about his boyfriend. I hate him right now. My face kinda hurts and I hope it doesn't bruise._ Alfred goes the bathroom to exam his face and sees that his cheek is red. Then there is a knock on the door.

"Honey it is me got you dinner and some ice for the cheek. I am sorry about today but I told your father to leave for the night." His mother informs him and he knew that she caresabout him.

Alfred takes the food, eats within a few seconds and puts the ice on the cheek. His phone goes off and it is his brother.

From Mattie: HE DID WHAT! Should I come home? Will you be ok? Did he hit you again?

Alfred's Respond: No I will be fine. He left because mom told him. Yeah he slapped me but I will be fine. Just relax and tell Lars I say hi. Good night bro I had a long night.

Alfred puts the phone on the charger and goes to bed wish for a better day.

Sorry if my French is bad

French in the chapter

Bonjour Mathieu Cava- Hello Mathew how are you?

Cava Bien? Désole mais je allé mon chez maintenant- I 'm good. Sorry but I am going home now

Mais mon petit. J'adore toi.- But my little. I love you.

Au revoir Francis- Good bye Francis

Lukas- is the name i found for Norway . i like it.


	4. Alfred is falling apart

Sorry for the late update. Warning this Chapter has some mature themes.

Alfred is restless at night and couldn't fall asleep without seeing Arthur and Francis together. He checks his clock and the red light show that is three am. He tries to think of something to do but he doesn't want to wake his mom. So he checks his phone notice that there are two messages.

Mattie: Ok goodnight see in school. I am soo sorry I couldn't be there. I love you bro.

Alfred smiles and feels a little better knowing his brother care for him. He checks the other message from Ivan.

Ivan: Matvey told me what happen. Should I come over? Do you want to come to my apartment? I need to beat your father. I hate that man.

He decides to text Ivan back because he knows that the Russian doesn't sleep at night for some odd reason.

Alfred responds: I am fine. He just slapped me. It could have been worst. So I am guessing you can't see Gil anymore?

He feels sick for no reason and thinks _I am not to eat. I don't need to. I just want to die. If I can't be with Arthur my life is meaningless. _

Ivan responds: Oh hello. For once I fell asleep because I txt Gilbert all night. So yeah I will try to see him. Still Alfred that man is horrid. I want to help you. How is the Arthur issue? Need help?

Alfred looks at the text and feels the cold tears fall on the phone. He tries to text him but he just falls apart. He dials Ivan number so that they can talk.

Ivan: Hello Alfred. Hears sobs in the background. I am so sorry tell what happen.

Alfred: He hates. He will never love me. I want to die Ivan save me. He cried in to a pillow so his mother doesn't hear.

Ivan: Oh Alfred I will talk to Arthur. I must talk with your brother as well. We will think of something. Please don't do anything stupid. Think of your mother. She can't see you like that. I promise everything will be better. Trust me friend.

Alfred slowly calms down: Ok Thanks Ivan I feel a little better. Good night.

He falls asleep but is he had a nightmare about that night.

_I was at camp with his class and he saw them doing it right front of me. Arthur and Francis were having sex. That day I went home early from camp. I couldn't take it any more I had to do it. I found the closest knife and cut my wrist. The blood was dripping everywhere. But then my mother came and saw all the blood. All I heared was her scream. I listen to her voice but I was in and out of it. I wish could have died that day. I spilled my blood for him. I almost died for him. He never cared._

Alfred woke up all sweating and feeling sick. He didn't want to go to school but he had detention so he had to go. He took a shower and look at his scars on his wrist. That horrible memory will always be there and Arthur never knew about it. He looks at the time and he is late. He goes down the stair and sees that his mom made him food. She left a note. Al here is breakfast. I am staying late in the office here is some money for food. Make sure Mattie comes home tonight. I don't want you be alone. I love you with all my heart.

He smiles but he throws the food away he has no time. He takes the keys runs to the car and hurries to school. He looks for the spot but the only one is near Francis car. Alfred had to park there and he want to destroy the car but that would cause more problems. He feels his phone.

Mattie: Where the hell are you. Your so late and you have detention.! WTF dude.

Alfred responds: Sorry I have the nightmare again. I will talk you later. I am in school now.

Right when he comes inside the school Gilbert's brother stand there giving him the death glare. Gilbert's bother is the principal at the high school.

"Jones get to class and make sure you phone is off. I will see you after school." He scolds at the teenager and keeps walking in the halls.

Alfred runs into his class only to see Arthur and Francis infatuated with each other which makes him sick.

Arthur sees Alfred, moves away from Francis and notices that he looks pale. He feels bad that he is hurting Alfred. He needs to break up with Francis but he is so charming and loving. He hates this situation.

Alfred sits down and pays attention to the teacher and tried to forget that Arthur is there. In each class Alfred runs out so that he has no confrontation with Arthur. But then art class came and everything became a disaster.

"Why are you ignoring me? Alfred what is wrong?" Arthur grabs Alfred and takes him to a different room.

"You hate me obviously! You don't care about me. Look at my wrist this all your fault. I hate you and your boyfriend. You're killing me Arthur. Why can't you just be with me?" Alfred's yells and shows that damage done.

Arthur looks at the wrist scared and realizes what Alfred did to himself. He felt terrible and starts to cry.

"I am soo sorry. This is all my fault. I never want to hurt you. I …. I love you Alfred. I meant it." He hugs Alfred, tilts his head and kisses him with passion.

Alfred stands there in shock not knowing what to do. He started to feel dizzy and next he passes out. Arthur catches him and becomes worried.

"Alfred wake up. Noo come on." Arthur shakes the limp body. He doesn't know what to do. He texts Mathieu to come and help with Alfred. He runs in ready to kill someone.

"Where the hell is my brother?" He yells and sees that they are in the back room.

"What did you do you bastard!" He yells at Arthur and punches him in the face.

Arthur groans and feels his nose bleeding "Dammit Mathew. I just said I love you to him and kiss him. I don't know what is wrong with him."

Lars comes in to make sure that Mathieu doesn't hurt anyone but it was too late. "Mattie honey calm down. I am sorry but you deserve that Arty." He pulls Mathieu away Arthur.

"Noo let go Lars! I want this asshole to get away from my brother!" He struggles but Lars holds him close.

Alfred wakes up "What is all this yelling about? Oh my God what happened you?" He sees that Arthur is bleeding. He points to his brother who is being restrained by his boyfriend.

"Yeah I thought he did this to you. What happened Alfred?" Mathieu demanded explanations.

"No this is my fault. I didn't eat all day. I want to die but then Arthur shocked me about well you know. I am sorry. Don't be mad." He explains and feels guilty

"Oh my thanks goodness" Mathieu says in relief and hugs his brother.

"Sorry Arthur but you need that." He says without any remorse.

Arthur pinches his nose and nods.

"Let's get you to the nurse offices" Alfred says and takes him to the nurse.

"Do you think Francis will be happy about this?" Lars asks his boyfriend.

"No but we will deal with that later. Let them be happy for at least one moment." He says while watching the couple walk farther away.

Will they be a couple? Or will Francis cause a disaster to erupt?


	5. Fighting for Love

Sorry for the late update. This chapter has a lot of sad stuff and drama. P.S i don't hate Francis but on this story he is evil.

After Arthur finally confessed his love to Alfred he knew that he had to break up with Francis. He knew that it is going to be hard but it must be done.

Alfred is dumbstruck that Arthur loves him and he cares for him. His dreams were coming true. He is so happy nothing could ruin it. But Mathieu is worried that Alfred might get hurt because Arthur may just run back to Francis.

"Mattie he loves me. I can be happy for once!"" Alfred jumps up and down; he hugs his brother.

"Yeah you are. I am so happy for Al." Mathieu smiles at his brother trying to be happy for him. He will protect him from anyone who will hurt him.

Alfred looks at the time and notices that he has to get to his detention. "I love to talk but I have to go!" Alfred runs out and goes his class.

"Lars I have to tell you something but please don't be mad" Mathieu has to confess something to him because he had to tell Lars before anyone else.

"Mattie I can never get mad at you. Just tell me." Lars reassures his boyfriend.

"Francis kissed me. I didn't want him. He attacked me. Please don't be mad. I am so sorry. I love you Lars." Mathieu blurt out and tries not to cry.

"Omg He did what to you! I am going to kill him!" Lars filled with rage, runs out the room, and Mathieu couldn't stop him.

Lars looks in the hall for Francis and he is ready for a fight.

Mattie runs look for his boyfriend but he can't find him. So he texts Ivan so he can stop the fight.

Mathieu: Ivan please come the school it is urgent! Lars is going to fight Francis! Please!

Ivan: What ok I will be there in 5. But why would they fight? I think Francis need a good beating!lol!

Mathieu: Not funny! Tell you later just get here!

Arthur talks to Francis but then Lars comes out of nowhere. He pushes Francis, grabs his shirt and pushes him up against the wall.

"Oh this is kinky Lars!" Francis enjoys the roughest of the Dutchmen.

"Shut the fuck up. You cheating bastard! You touch my Mattie and I will fuck you up!" Lars yells at the cocky blond and beats on him. He punches him in the cheek, nose and eye. Before he could do anymore damage Ivan grabs and pushes him off Francis.

"Lars look at me. He is not worth it. He is scum. Look at Mathieu." Ivan points to Mathieu who is crying in the corner.

He relies what he did and runs to Mathieu. "I am sorry. I didn't want you to see that. I would never hurt you. I am sorry." He holds him and lets him cry. He kisses him head and Mathieu grabs his shirt. The couple has their moment and Ivan moves his attention to the other blonds.

Arthur runs to Francis and tries to comfort him. Ivan gives him a disgust look.

"Really Arthur you're trying to help him? He cheated on you and you still care for this little shit. Get up Francis. This for Alfred Asshole!" Ivan punches Francis right on the jaw and hears a crack. Francis screams and Alfred runs out the room to see what happen. He is shock to see Arthur bend down to Francis and Ivan standing over them.

"Ivan you just broke his jaw!" Arthur freaks out and is about to calls 911.

"Don't you dare!This is a test. You have to pick Francis or Alfred. No more mess with people emotions. Now or never!" Ivan shouts at the Brit. Everyone is waiting for answer.

"How can you make me choose? Francis is hurt! Alfred has been hurt before! I don't know what to do! Arthur is confused on what he should do.

"Arthur how can you even think about it! You said that you love me! Was it all a lie! Tell me! Alfred yells and feels like everything has falling apart again. He falls to his knees and cries.

"Arthur look at him! His sorrow and tears were all for you! He spilled his blood for you! You could have caused his death! Just pick one before I hit you!" Ivan pulls on his hair and gets in his face.

"Stop Ivan! I will choose….. Francis. He needs me more now. Alfred please wait for me. I am sorry." The Brit picks up the Frenchman and takes him to the nurse.

" Nooooooooo Come back Arthur I need you! Don't go with him! I love you!" Alfred screams from the top of his lungs but Arthur didn't even look back.

Ivan walks towards Alfred and hugs him. "I am soo sorry. We still have time. I will protect you." He holds the American closer.

"But but how could he do that to me. I would never cheat on him or hurt him. Why why can't he love me. Ivan I think I am broken. I need someone to fix me." Alfred holds on to Ivan and cries into his shoulder.

But around the corner stands Gilbert and see that Ivan is holding Alfred. He feels jealous but he knows that they are just friends.

"Matvay I will take him to my house. Your parent shouldn't see him like this. Tell them that he is stay at Gilbert's for a project." Ivan needs to help Alfred and make sure that he doesn't hurt himself again.

"Yeah sure. Please take care of him. Bye Alfred Ivan will take care of you." Mathieu hugs his brother walks away with his boyfriend.

"Ivan can we go please." Alfred mumbles and falls asleep in his arms. Ivan lugs the teenager in his car. He had to go but he wants to see Gilbert. He decides to text him.

Ivan: Hey sexy can you come by my car I miss you.

Gilbert: Yeah sure.

Gilbert runs to the car but what he sees shocks him and he runs back into the school.

Alfred wakes and says " Hey Ivan I think I love you!" Then he kisses him as Gilbert comes near the car.

"What the fuck no Alfred! We are friends!" He pushes him away and runs towards Gilbert.

"Wait it is not what it looks like! Gilbert Stop!" Ivan yells and Gilbert turns his head. He sees that he is crying.

" Gilbert get back in school! Ivan get away from him and my school! You have done enough damage for today!" Ludwig scolds and pulls Gilbert in school. He gives Ivan a sad face and follows his brother in.

Everything is in ruins. What will happen to love? Will it die?

Omg this is one of the most mess up and saddest chapters I have written!

So who is a pissed? I am sorry if someone cries.


	6. Everything is broken

Omg i am sorry late up date! Please enjoy?

Ivan walks back to his car regretting his actions and hopes that he could tell Gilbert what happen. He gets in the car and sees that Alfred has fallen asleep. He felt anger at him but he couldn't help that he is lost and wants someone to help him. They drove to Ivan's little apartment.

"Hey buddy get up. We are at my place." He nudges him to wake up but hits him back. "Alfred come on. I can't carry you. You're a fat ass. Come on!" He opens the door on his side.

"What the fuck Dude! I am wake. Where am I? Oh hey Ivan. Did I kiss you?" He asks in confusion and slowly gets up.

"Yes you did but it is fine. You were in a state of shock. But Gilbert saw it and he hates me." He laughs over it but in reality he is very upset over it.

"I am so sorry Ivan. I didn't mean it. I am a horrible person. Is that why no one can love me?" He sobs and falls apart again.

"Come inside. We will talk. You're a great person but you can't see that." He leads him to his dainty apartment. "I know it not much but you can sleep on the couch. So you want something to eat? I have some meat and potatoes." He offers the teen but he nods "no".

"I feel sick. I can just shower and sleep." He whines and doesn't want to face the truth.

"No Alfred you can't. You have to face your fears. I understand it hurts but you have to be strong and keep on fighting. I will help and be here for you. So please just talk to me." Ivan tries to break thought to him.

"But how can I be strong. I am broken. He broke me. I am nothing! I am worthless! Why can't I just died! I need him to fix me but he rather help that fucking French bastard! Everything in my life is broken. " Alfred pours out and cries loudly.

"Fuck Alfred. It is your life and you're in charge of it. He is not the most important thing. You have to take care of yourself. Alfred your one of the most outgoing person I know. You're my best friend, your Matvey's brother and you protect your mother. You are an important person. A lot of people need you and love you. I care about you, I will protect you, and I love you, But as a friend." Ivan reassures him and holds him.

"But… but what can I do? I need help. I can't this all by myself." He says in a distressing voice and looks to Ivan.

"I will help you and you have to believe in yourself. You have the will power to do anything. I have faith in you. Alfred you're the hero" he whispers to him and gives him a smile.

"Ok I will try my best. Kinda want to eat. Only a little." He mumbles and Ivan gets the food.

"Here have this. You might feel better." He hands a plate of potatoes and meat.

He nods, eats some of it, and notice that Ivan left the room. _He probably is calling Gilbert. It is all my fault I can't do anything right. Yet Ivan doesn't hate me?_

Ivan had to call Gilbert to explain this whole mess. "Come on pick up Gil" he mumbles into the phone

Please leave a message for The Awesome! After the beep

Ivan: Please call me back. This is Ivan I need to talk to you. I am sorry beep

"Damnit Pick the phone you idiot." He gets frustrated and wants to hit something. He keeps on calling Gilbert's cell phone till the text came in.

Gilbert: I think we need a break. I am sorry. Good luck with Alfred. Don't text me back I will not answer back. Good bye Ivan.

Ivan reads the text and feels something wet from his eyes. He can't cry because he has to be strong for Alfred.

"Ivan is everything ok? Oh I am soo sorry. It my fault. He left you. Ivan it is ok to cry." Alfred tries to help his friend but he can see that it is not working.

"Alfred just go take that shower and sleep on the couch. I need to be alone. Nothing is your fault. I am the idiot. Just go." He waves his hand to shoo him away. He walks way and turns to see that Ivan is breaking apart as well.

He sits his bed crying and pulls on his hair. He thinks _Fuck I need Gilbert. He is the only thing that is normal and good in my life. He fills the emptiness in my heart. Oh I need to help Alfred but then I need to get back to Gilbert. I only need him in my life. I got myself into this mess and now I have to get out of it as well. I care too much. _ He sits there with his thoughts linger and he hopes for a better day. He knows they will not come any time soon.

Arthur sits by Francis side but it seems wrong after what he had done to him. He felt so sad when he heard Alfred scream his name and he will never forget it that moment. Everything felt wrong and he need to fix it.

" Mon Amour tu est ici? Francis asks Arthur as he wakes up.

"What yeah. Are you ok?" He asks the obvious and Francis give him annoyed look.

"Francis you cheated on me and I am not getting back with you. I am just taking care of you then I am done with you." He scolds at the Frenchman but he seems not to care.

"Arthur I understand that I hurt you but you're always going to run back to me. You can resist my charm no one can. Now come and help me." He gives him a sly smile.

"What no I hate you! Screw you! I am done with you. You're not innocence as you seem. You're such a bastard!" Arthur yells and left him alone. He storms out of the school and he need to fix the mess with Alfred. Arthur feels so much guilt and feels so used. _How could I be that stupid? I thought I love him. How could leave Alfred like that? I have to help him and earn his trust. How can every fix this? I am an idiot! I need help!_

That night a storm was brewing, there was going to be rain, thunder, lighting and rage. The skies were anger at the lovers. What will happen next no one knows?

Yeah so kinda sad? Good so far?

French in the chapter

Mon Amour tu est ici?- my love are you here ?


End file.
